50 First Kisses
by keira.luna
Summary: 50 first dates ala DraRy... please read n review... Warnings for male slash! don't like don't read...
1. Chapter 1

_Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up_

_In the morning when the day is new_

_And after having spent the day together_

_Hold each other close the whole night through_

-Beach Boys: Wouldn't It Be Nice-

…

Harry Potter by J.K Rowling

50 First Dates © Columbia Universal Pictures

50 First Kisses by Keira Luna

Chapter 1: Prolog

….

Wanita

Katanya wanita adalah mahkluk Tuhan yang paling unik yang ada di dunia. Wanita adalah mahkluk Tuhan yang diciptakan untuk mendampingi kaum Adam. Mahkluk yang diberikan keajaiban untuk menghasilkan kehidupan baru dari dalam rahimnya. Mahkluk yang dipuja oleh kaum Adam karena kemolekan dan kelembutan hatinya. Tetapi pernakah terpikir olehmu, siapa mahkluk Adam yang paling dicintai dan dipuja oleh kaum wanita?

Well, mahkluk Adam yang satu ini teramat special. Ia diciptakan teramat sempurna. Masterpiece! Semua pria akan iri hati kepadanya. Rambut pirangnya yang tertata apik memberi kesan aristokrat pada wajahnya. Kulit putih pucatnya memberikannya kesan seksi dan sekan menjadi magnet bagi para kaum Hawa untuk membelainya. Mata silver kebiruannya menatap tajam pada semua wanita, membuat hati para wanita tertembak panah asmara hanya dengan memandang matanya. Gaya berjalannya yang tegap seakan tak takut pada siapapun langsung menghisap perhatian wanita-wanita yang ada di sekitarnya. Hanya dengan menatapnya, kaum Hawa seakan terhipnotis dan terbawa kea lam lain yang begitu indah. Ialah surge dunia. Ialah pangeran para kaum Hawa. Ialah pria terseksi yang pernah ada. Ia… Draconis Malfoy.

50 First Kisses

"Draco Malfoy, mengapa kau dan aku harus berpisah? Sungguh aku tak dapat semua tentang kita meski kita baru saling mengenal selama enam bulan…"

"Ah, Lydia, aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku benar-benar tak dapat bersamamu. Sungguh…"

"Tak dapatkah kau membawaku bersamamu ke Arizona?"

Menghela nafas pelan, ia pun menjawab, "Aku tak ingin membahayakanmu di sana, my Lydia. Sebagai pencinta lingkungan, hidup di dalam hutan benar-benar berat." Di sini, ia menangkup wajah si gadis dengan kedua belah tangannya. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Lydia," desahnya sambil mengecup kening si gadis ketika ia melihat si gadis yang mulai berlinang air mata.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu…"

Si pria menggeleng. "Jangan pernah menungguku Lydia, kumohon…"

Si gadis menghela nafas sembari menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, "I love you, Draco…"

"I love you too, Lydia…"

Sang Gadis, Lydia Bennet, kemudian melangkah pelan meninggalkan pria berkulit pucat yang selama seminggu ini selalu menemaninya di Rusia. Pria yang selama seminggu ini menghujaninya dengan perhatian dan kata-kata yang romantis. Pria yang membuatnya jatuh hati hanya dalam satu kali pandang saja. Tetapi kini, semuanya tak berarti apa-apa lagi. Dengan dirinya yang harus kembali ke Yunani serta sang pujaan hati yang –sesuai perkataannya- harus kembali bertugas di Arizona, hubungan merekapun tak dapat dilanjutkan lagi. Setidaknya, meski hubungan itu hanya berumur seminggu saja, semua itu memberikan kenangan manis padanya.

"Aw man! Bertugas ke Arizona? Who do you think you are?" sahut seorang pria berkulit gelap yang sedari tadi mengamati interaksi antara si gadis Lydia dan pria bernama Draco Malfoy yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Shut up, Zabini!" sahut Draco tak mau kalah.

Si pria berkulit gelap, Blaise Zabini, terkekeh pelan. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan menghampiri sahabatnya yang masih menatap bosan pesawat yang mengangkut si gadis Lydia tadi. Well, bagi seorang Blaise, apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah hal baru. Ia sudah terbiasa, tidak maksudnya sangat terbiasa, melihat Draco Malfoy yang selalu menggandeng wanita berbeda setiap minggunya. Ia sendiri cukup heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Iri padaku, Zabini?" ejek Draco yang dibalas Blaise dengan sebuah tinju pelan yang tepat mengenai lengan Draco.

"Oh ayolah… tak bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaanmu bergonta-ganti pasangan, Drake?" tanya Blaise malas.

Draco mendengus pelan. Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Blaise, ia berjalan meninggalkan pemuda berdarah Italia itu di belakangnya. Ia sudah ratusan kali mendengar perkataan yang sama yang keluar dari bibir sahabatnya. Dan tentu saja responnya selalu sama, tak pernah ia indahkan sekalipun. Menghela nafas pelan melihat kelakuan sahabatnya, Blaise berjalan agak cepat supaya ia bisa menghampiri Draco. Tanpa memperdulikan raut bosan yang ada di wajah Draco, Blaise pun bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana kalau ayahmu tahu soal ini?" singgungnya.

Langkah Draco terhenti. Ia lalu menatap Blaise tajam. "Kalaupun ia tahu, hal apa yang bisa diperbuatnya?" tanyanya malas. Ya, jika ayahnya tahu, apa yang bisa diperbuatnya demi menghadapi perilaku sang putra yang di luar batas kesopanan. Bukan hal baru lagi jika hubungan Draco dengan sang ayah yang merupakan seorang pengusaha kaya raya terbilang cukup renggang. Keberadaannya kini di Rusia juga merupakan tindakan yang dibuat oleh ayahnya yang dimaksudkan untuk mengubah perilaku putra semata wayangnya itu. Sayang sekali pada kenyataannya hal itu malah memperburuk hubungannya dengan sang putra.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lebih baik kita segera pulang. Aku tak mau diceramahi penjaga asrama lagi," ujar Blaise begitu ia dan Draco telah sampai di tempat di mana mereka memarkir mobil tadi. Menyalakan mesin, Blaise pun mengemudikan mobil yang mereka tumpangi ke arah pinggir kota, ke arah Durmstrang, salah satu boarding school khusus pria yang terkenal di dunia.

"Apa rencanamu selama liburan nanti, Drake?" tanya Blaise tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan raya.

"Hawai…" jawab Draco singkat. Ia melihat Blaise yang kini mengerutkan dahinya. "Hawai, Blaise Zabini. Selepas ujian nanti, kita akan pergi ke Hawai."

Kali ini Blaise mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalan raya lalu menatap bingung pada sahabatnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan kita?" tanyanya.

Draco terkekeh. "Tentu saja kau dan aku, my brother," ujarnya santai.

"Kau selalu saja begitu!" gerutu Blaise.

50 First Kisses

Durmstrang University merupakan salah satu universitas tertua sekaligus yang terbaik yang ada di Rusia. Selain populer akan kualitasnya yang bahkan menyaingi Havard, Durmstrang University juga terkenal akan mahasiswanya yang terbilang tampan. Sebagai universitas yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk kaum Adam, universitas ini tentunya menjadi surge dunia bagi mahluk Hawa yang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memasuki universitas tersebut. Dan tentu saja, kesempatan itu langka!

Hal lain yang menambah kesan spektakuler dari universitas itu adalah arsitekturnya yang masih tetap terjaga hingga saat ini. Tiang-tiang yang kokoh menjulang tinggi menahan atap-atap yang menaungi mahasiswanya dengan kokoh. Hall utama Durmstrang juga sangat indah, dengan berbagai ukiran pada dindingnya serta sebuah lukisan mahakarya yang menghiasi atapnya. Keindahan hall utama Durmstrang disebut-sebut menyaingi aula utama Universitas Hogwarts. Dan malam ini, hall utama Durmstrang tampak lebih indah dan meriah dengan lautan mahasiswa serta mahasiswi Beauxbaton yang secara resmi diundang oleh kepala rektor Durmstrang dalam acara pesta perayaan selesainya ujian.

"Hey Blaise!" seru Draco dari sudut ruangan. Ruangan itu begitu penuh dan suara music yang mengalir begitu kencang hingga ia harus berteriak untuk dapat menarik perhatian sahabatnya itu.

"Hey Draco! kemana saja kau?" tanya Blaise dengan suara yang tak kalah kencangnya. Alunan musik dari band indie kampus mereka terlalu kencang hingga dapat memekakan telinga.

Draco terkekeh pelan. Sebelah tangannya ia taruh di pundak Blaise sementara sebelah tangannya lagi masih dengan setia menggenggam segelas wine. Saat ini ia mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana berwarna senada. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke lautan mahasiswi-mahasiswi genit yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

"Mengapa tak coba one night stand dengan mereka?" tawar Draco. Di sisi lain Blaise hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Kau saja…" jawabnya tak tertarik. Ia bisa menangkap kilat jenaka dari manik silver kebiruan Draco. Meninggalkan Blaise, dengan mantap Draco melangkah ke arah kumpulan mahasiswi itu, mengajak salah satu di antara mereka, dan kemudian membawanya berdansa ke tengah ruangan.

50 First Kisses

Sinar mentari perlahan memasuki ruang kamar tidur itu melalui celah-celah jendela yang tak tertutupi gorden. Tampaknya cahaya sang surya itu terlalu menyilaukan sehingga menyadarkan sang pangeran dari tidur lelapnya. Perlahan Draco bangkit dari tempat tidur dan merentangkan tangannya. Dari sudut mata kirinya ia melihat sesosok gadis yang masih tertidur lelap di balik sehelai selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh indahnya. Dengan malas, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap karena sesuai jadwal, ia dan Blaise akan berangkat ke Hawai untuk menghabiskan liburan mereka.

Usai melakukan urusannya di kamar mandi, Draco berjalan malas menuju kea rah tempat tidur. Mata silvernya kembali menatap sang gadis yang masih terpejam. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, ia mengambil selembar kertas dari dalam laci meja dan menulis pesan untuk si gadis.

_Terima kasih untuk malam yang indah_

_Maaf tak bisa berada di sampingmu ketika kau bangun_

_Aku harus pergi ke sesuatu tempat_

_Tapi percayalah, semalam kau sangat mengagumkan _

Draco lalu menaruh catatan kecil itu di samping meja yang letaknya tepat di samping sisi tempat tidur. Tanpa pikir panjang, Draco melangkah keluar kamar, meninggalkan si gadis yang hingga detik ini tak ia ketahui namanya.

"Hey Drake!" sapa Blaise begitu Draco telah mencapai pintu utama asrama. Blaise terlihat sangat menawan dengan kaus putihnya yang dipadu dengan jeans abu-abu. Di sisi lain, Draco juga tak kalah menawan dengan kaus hitam ketatnya yang dipadu dengan jeans biru favoritnya.

Blaise melirik Draco. "Mana ranselmu?" tanyanya.

"Ransel? Untuk apa aku membawa ransel?" Draco bertanya balik.

Blaise menghela nafas. "Kau tak membawa baju ganti?" tanyanya kali ini sedikit sewot.

Draco tersenyum. "Itu gampang. Beli saja…" katanya enteng sambil melangkah meninggalkan Blaise di belakangnya.

"Tuhan, mengapa aku betah sekali bersahabat dengannya!" gerutu Blaise pada dirinya sendiri.

Draco terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Blaise yang dianggapnya lucu. "Hawai! Kami datang!"

bersambung

AN: Hai! Kei datang dengan fic baru. Fic ini Kei tulis sehabis menonton 50 First Dates yang menurut Kei kocak banget! Tapi meski fic ini terinspirasi dari film itu, alurnya ga bakal seratus persen sama. Jadi, bagaimana fic ini menurut kalian? Review ya…


	2. Chapter 2

Ketika kau lewat di tempat ku berdiri

Kedua mata ini tak berhenti menatapi

Pesona indah wajahmu mampu mengalihkan duniaku

Tak henti membayangkanmu, terganggu oleh cantikmu

-Afgan: Wajahmu Mengalihkan Duniaku-

…

Harry Potter by J.K Rowling

50 First Dates © Columbia Universal Pictures

50 First Kisses by Keira Luna

Chapter 2: Aloha!

….

Perjalanan pesawat terasa melelahkan. Berjam-jam hanya duduk di kursi penumpang mampu membuat tubuh Draco dan Blaise terasa kaku dimana-mana, meski itu kursi penumpang kelas satu. Walau begitu, rasa lelah mereka terbayar sudah oleh hangatnya pancaran mentari yang menaungi langit Hawai petang itu. Sinar hangat yang sangat mereka idamkan mengingat langkanya pancaran hangat sang surya di langit Rusia.

Terpaan angin laut yang lembut adalah hal yang pertama kali Draco rasakan ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di Hawai. Semuanya terasa berbeda dengan Rusia, negara yang selama dua tahun belakangan ia tempati. Jika Draco menganggap Rusia adalah kota dingin yang sama sekali tidak menggairahkan, Hawai adalah sebaliknya. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan keceriaan Hawai hanya dengan menatap langit yang menaunginya. Sungguh ia sangat yakin bahwa selama sebulan ke depan, ia tidak akan pernah merasa bosan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita sudah di Hawai sesuai keinginanmu. Now what?" tanya Blaise. Sebagai sahabat yang sangat mengenal sang Pangeran Durmstrang, ia tahu bahwa selama mereka berada di Hawai Draco-lah yang mengendalikan semuanya, termasuk penginapan mereka.

"Tentu kita akan mencari tempat tinggal…" jawab Draco enteng sambil mengenakan kacamata hitam miliknya.

"Oh tempat ting—WHAT?"

Draco menutup telinganya akibat teriakan Blaise yang berada tepat di sampingnya. "Kau mau menginap di hotel selama sebulan?" tanyanya malas.

Blaise memutar matanya. Semua ini sudah dapat ia duga. Lagi-lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidupnya, ia terjebak bersama Draco Malfoy yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga ia menemukan seseorang atau sesuatu yang bisa menyibukkan dirinya daripada nantinya harus menemani Draco ke tempat yang sudah pasti tak ia sukai.

"Blaise, kau mau berdiri di situ sampai malam hari?" teriak Draco yang ternyata sudah berjalan dengan santainya meninggalkan dirinya.

Menenteng ranselnya, Blaise segera berjalan menuju Draco dengan wajah cemberut. 'Tuhan… untuk kesekian kali aku bertanya, mengapa aku bisa betah sekali berteman dengannya?' gerutunya dalam hati.

50 First Kisses

"Okay Drake, dimana villa Malfoy yang kau banggakan itu?" tanya Blaise yang kini sedang sewot pada si pirang yang ada di hadapannya. Dua jam sudah mereka berkeliling pulau—for God's sake! —yang ternyata tak berada di pulau utama. Si pirang yang sok tahu itu ternyata tidak mengetahui bila villa yang ia maksud adalah villa yang ternyata disewakan pada turis setempat. Dan apesnya lagi, villa tersebut telah disewa oleh seorang turis Bulgaria selama tiga bulan penuh!

"Oh ayolah kawan… mungkin kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menginap di sana…" jawab si pirang santai. Teriknya sinar matahri pada siang itu telah membuat kulit putih pucatnya sedikit menghitam. Ia pun tak sanggup lagi menahan peluh yang sedari tadi tak kunjung berhenti.

Blaise menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Teriknya matahari menguapkan semua tenaga yang ia punya untuk membalas perkataan si pirang. Gontai, ia melangkah memasuki mobil dan mengambil sebotol air mineral di tangan kirinya dan selembar peta di tangan kanannya. Setelah meneguk hampir setengah isi air mineral, ia lalu membuka lembaran peta itu dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia menggulung kembali peta itu lalu memasuki mobil dan memposisikan tubuhnya di belakang kemudi. "Aku tahu hotel terdekat Draco. turuti aku atau kau kutinggal di sini!" teriak Blaise masih dengan nada sewot yang sama. Mendengus pelan, Draco tahu ia tak punya pilihan selain membiarkan sahabatnya mengambil kendali atasnya, yang merupakan hal yang sangat ia benci.

"Baiklah Tuan Sok Tahu. You lead the way…" ejeknya.

50 First Kisses

Weasley's Twins Hotel

Begitu tulisan yang terlihat di papan utama hotel ini. Ada banyak turis yang memadati tempat ini, meskipun bangunannya terlihat sederhana. Namun, pemandangan pantai yang disuguhkan oleh hotel ini menjadi magnet yang menarik minat hampir seluruh turis yang berkunjung di Hawai. Jangan memandang sebelah mata bangunannya. Meski bangunan hotel terlihat sederhana, namun fasilitas yang disuguhkan sungguh tak dapat dipandang remeh. Kolam renang, ball room, scuba diving, dan segudang fasilitas mewah lainnya tersedia di hotel ini. Jadi, keputusan Blaise untuk membawa sahabatnya yang sangat bawel dan suka seenaknya untuk menginap di hotel ini merupakan suatu keputusan yang tepat.

"Weasley's Twins Hotel huh?" dengus Draco. Meskipun sedikit tidak setuju dengan pilihan sahabatnya, Draco hanya diam saja. Berjalan lambat menyusul Blaise di depannya, kedua manik silver kebiruan Draco dengan tajam mengamati orang-orang di sekitarnya. 'Hm, sebuah ide yang brilian untuk menginap di sini,' batinnya setelah ia bertemu pandang dengan beberapa kumpulan gadis-gadis cantik yang memberikan kedipan nakal kepadanya. Sementara itu, dari meja resepsionis, Blaise hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah playboy sahabatnya itu. 'Bahkan di Hawai pun ia melakukan hal yang sama… Oh God!' batinnya. Namun sekejap perhatiannya teralih ke arah seorang gadis remaja dengan rambut kemerahan yang begitu kontras dengan putih kulitnya.

"Halo, selamat siang! Selamat datang di Weasley's Twins Hotel! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapanya ramah.

"Oh hai, aku Blaise dan aku ingin memesan kamar untuk dua orang selama… er… sebulan?" ujar Blaise ragu-ragu.

Mata si gadis membelalak sejenak sebelum dia kembali memasang topeng keramah-tamahannya. "Well, untuk jangka waktu selama itu, saya sarankan Anda untuk menyewa cottage kami, Pondok Mini Weasley yang terletak di belakang gedung hotel. Meski tempatnya berbatasan langsung dengan pantai, tapi saya jamin Anda pasti akan menyukainya."

Blaise berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya ia ingin meminta pendapat Draco lebih dulu sebab bagaimanapun keberadaannya di sini tak lain atas bantuan segudang uang milik Draco. Namun melihat Draco yang sepertinya sibuk dengan seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenal (dan yang tak mau ia kenal), Blaise memutuskan untuk menyewa pondokan itu selama sebulan.

"Maaf Miss…"

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley"

"Ah, Miss Weasley. Anda pemilik hotel ini?" tanya Blaise.

Ginny memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Blaise. "Tidak, hotel ini milik kakakku. Aku hanya membantu mereka," ucapnya ramah.

"Ah baiklah Miss Weasley. Bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Blaise lagi.

"Tentu, dengan senang hati…"

Blaise tersenyum. "Bisakah kau memberi tahu pemuda berambut pirang di sana tentang lokasi cottage yang aku sewa? Hanya takut ia kewalahan mencariku," ujarnya yang langsung disetujui oleh Ginny.

Ginny melihat sekilas ke arah Draco. "Tentu, dengan senang hati," jawabnya ramah.

Menyunginggkan senyum terbaiknya, Blaise mengambil kunci yang diserahkan oleh Ginny. Saat akan berbalik, suara lembut Ginny menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Mr. Zabini?" panggil Ginny.

Blaise berbalik menatap gadis manis bersurai merah itu.

"_Aloha!_"

"_Aloha!_" balas Blaise.

50 First Kisses

Matahari yang menyinari langit Hawai kala itu semakin beranjak turun ke sangkalalanya. Hari semakin beranjak sore dan Draco semakin merasa kesal. Ia baru sebentar meninggalkan Blaise dan wushhhh, si pemuda Italia itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Menghubunginya? Tidak mungkin. Bahkan tas tangannya ia tinggalkan di tangan Blaise. Draco benar-benar merasa nasibnya sangat sial hari itu.

"Hey, _darling_," ujar seorang wanita di sebelah Draco. Wanita cantik keturunan Perancis yang baru saja ia kenal. Seandainya saja Draco sedang tak sekesal ini, tentu saja ia sudah 'melahap' si gadis Perancis di atas ranjang. Sementara itu, si gadis yang tidak mengetahui perasaan Draco malah semakin gencar memberikan serangannya kepada Draco.

"Hentikan, Viola! Apa kau tak sadar dimana kita sekarang?" desis Draco sembari menatap tajam si gadis.

"Viona, Draco! Namaku Viona!" ujar si gadis sambil merengut. "KAlau kau tak suka di sini, kita bisa pindah ke tempatku…" desah Viona tepat di pangkal telinga Draco.

"Cukup Viona…" desis Draco lagi. Kali ini, ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Viona yang terlalu erat. Ia memang suka menggoda gadis-gadis, tetapi gadis agresif seperti Viona bukanlah tipenya. Yup, meski dia tipe _player_, Draco tetap tidak menyukai gadis yang terlalu agresif, tidak memberikan tantangan baginya untuk menaklukann si gadis. Meski jujur, terkadang gadis agresif sangat 'brilian' di atas ranjang.

"Aku lelah Viona. Sampai jumpa," ucap Draco berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Viona yang masih saja meneriaki namanya. Draco mendesah. 'Yah, beginilah takdir seorang pria tampan. Tetap dipuja dimana pun ia berada,' batinnya. Draco lalu berjalan santai meninggalkan lobby hotel. Ia tak tahu kemana ia berjalan. Yah siapa tahu ia bertemu Blaise di perjalanannya. 'Idiot!' batin Draco meneriakinya.

Sambil berjalan, Draco terlarut dalam pikirannya. Yah, Weasley. Hotel ini bernama Weasley's Twins Hotel, bukan? Sepertinya nama 'Weasley' tidak asing bagi Draco. meski tidak terlalu yakin, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama Weasley sebelumnya. Atau bahkan pernah menemui seseorang dengan nama belakang Weasley? Hm, entahlah. Ingatan Draco tumpul seketika jika berurusan dengan memori nama dan wajah.

Saking asiknya berkutat dengan pikirannya, Draco sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan di hadapannya dan… brukk! Ia dengan sukses menabrak orang itu.

"My… Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," ujar Draco sambil memunguti barang-barang milik orang yang ia tabrak yang berserakan begitu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab orang itu.

"Oh, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud untuk—"

_._

_There's somethin' 'bout love that breaks your heart_

_Whoah, oh, oh, oh it sets you free_

_There's somethin' 'bout love that tears you up _

_Whoah oh,oh,oh, you still believe*_

.

Draco merasa dirinya sudah gila sekarang. Ia tak tahu apa sebabnya tapi ia yakin ia berhalusinasi mendengarkan lagu Something 'Bout Love milik David Archuleta di dalam kepalanya. Semua terjadi hanya dengan memandang sosok di hadapannya. Manik emeraldnya yang memukau, bibirnya yang merah, dan kulitnya, man… Draco tak yakin sosok itu penduduk asli Hawai mengingat warna kulitnya yang seputih salju. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Draco terpesona pada kecantikan dan kesempurnaan sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

Bersamaan, ia dan sosok itu bangkit berdiri. My… jantung Draco dag-dig-dug tak menentu melihat rona merah yang tiba-tiba menghiasi wajahnya. Draco seorang pria yang tak pernah percaya cinta itu ada. Lagipula semua gadis mendekatinya karena ketampanannya. Kalau bukan karena ketampanannya, pasti karena harta yang ia miliki. Tapi kali ini, Draco merasa Tuhan benar-benar menghukumnya. Ia —dengan seratus persen keyakinan yang ia punya—jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya pada sosok pria yang ada di hadapannya. Demi Tuhan, ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria! PRIA!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" My… my… hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja hati Draco sudah berdesir. "Hey… apa kau merasa sakit?" tanya pemuda di hadapannya polos.

Draco mengerjapkan pandangannya. Oke, ia rasa ia sudah terlalu lama terlarut dalam lamunannya sendiri. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf aku tadi—"

Si pemuda menggeleng. "Oh, it's okay," tukasnya sambil tersenyum. Dan bagi Draco, itu senyum terindah yang pernah ia lihat. "Hey! Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya? Kau tamu di sini?" tanya pemuda itu ramah. Emeraldnya bahkan tampak berkilauan di mata Draco.

"Oh ya, aku baru saja _check in_."

Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi. "Aku jamin kau pasti tak'kan menyesal memesan sebuah kamar di sini. Aku kenal betuk dengan pemiliknya. Kau tahu, meski terkesan sederhana, fasilitas di sini…" Draco tak sepenuhnya menangkap perkataan si pemuda. Ia masih sibuk mengurus detak jantungnya yang rasa-rasanya bisa berhenti seketika. "Oh ya ampun. Dimana sopan santunku?" ujar si pemuda. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Draco yang tentu saja disambut Draco seketika. "Harry Potter. Maaf aku… ya aku terlalu asik berbicara sampai aku lupa mengenalkan namaku."

Draco tersenyum. "Draco Malfoy. Senang bertemu denganmu, Mr. Potter"

Harry tersenyum. Ia memukul pelan lengan Draco. "Panggil aku Harry saja. Oh ya, jadi kau menginap di kamar yang mana?" tanya Harry.

"Mmm, aku tidak tahu," ujar Draco sedikit malu. "Sebenarnya aku datang bersama sahabatku tapi aku tidak tahu ia memesan kamar yang mana," jelas Draco.

Mata Harry membulat. "Oh! Mau kubantu? Aku kenal dengan pemilik hotel ini…"

"Ya, kau sudah mengatakannya tadi padaku," kata Draco yang membuat pipi Harry merah menahan malu.

KRUUUYUKKKK!

"Ups!" seru Draco sambil memegang perutnya. Kalau situasinya berbeda, sudah pasti Draco langsung ambil langkah seribu saking malunya. Tapi saat ini Draco lebih memilih menanggung malu demi mendengar tawa renyah Harry yang ternyata sangat ia suka. Ada rasa senang di hatinya saat ia mendengarkan Harry tertawa.

"Keberatan kalau kutraktir? Kau tak sedang terburu-buru 'kan?" tawar Harry.

"Tentu. Kehormatan bagiku…" canda Draco sambil menundukkan badannya seperti seorang pangeran yang membungkuk pada putrinya. Sambil diiringi tawa, bersama-sama mereka berjalan menuju sebuah restoran langganan Harry yang terletak tak jauh dari hotel. Draco merasa sangat senang. 'Aku rasa aku harus menarik perkataanku tadi. Hari ini benar-benar hari keberuntunganku,' batin Draco.

50 First Kisses

Restoran itu bukanlah sebuah bangunan megah seperti yang Draco bayangkan. Tapi sepertinya restoran ini cukup terkenal melihat banyaknya pengunjung yang ada. Bersama Harry, Draco ikut-ikutan menikmati sepiring _pancake_ yang tersaji di depannya. Sembari menikmati suapan demi suapan _pancake_, Draco masih dengan setia menyimak seluruh perkataan Harry. Tentang Hotel Weasley, tentang restoran yang mereka tempati yang juga masih milik keluarga Weasley, tentang tempat-tempat indah di Hawai, tentang… ah banyak lagi. Draco benar-benar menikmati setiap detik yang ia habiskan bersama Harry.

"Aloha Harry!"

Harry yang saat itu tengah berbicara kepadanya langsung menoleh ke kiri, menatap sosok yang tadi menyapanya.

"Aloha Ginny! Wow, gaya rambut yang keren Gin!" puji Harry.

Ginny tersenyum. "_Mahalo_* Harry." Dia kemudian menatap sosok yang ada di hadapan Harry dan dahinya mengernyit begitu dia mengenali sosok itu. "Ah, maaf tapi bukankah Anda teman Mr. Zabini?" tanya Ginny.

Draco mengangguk. "Maaf dari mana Anda mengenal saya?"

Ginny tersenyum. "Mr. Zabini yang memberitahu saya. Mr. Zabini menyampaikan pesan untuk memberitahu Anda _cottage_ yang Beliau sewa," jelas Ginny ramah.

'_Cottage_? Wow…' batin Draco.

"Jika Anda tak keberatan, Sir" sambung Ginny, "Mr. Zabini menginap di _cottage_ no. 24. Letaknya tepat di belakang hotel, Sir."

Draco mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ah Harry, Sirius menyuruhku untuk mengantarkanmu ke bandara sekarang," ujar Ginny.

Harry memanyunkan bibirnya sesaat. "Okey, okey… Tapi bisa tunggu sebentar? Aku mau membayar ini dulu," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke tumpukan piring di depannya. Ginny hanya tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau mengenalnya?" selidik Draco.

Harry tersenyum. "Dia Ginny Weasley, dia sering membantu mengurus hotel. Orang tuanya dan orang tuaku bersahabat baik," jelas Harry panjang lebar. "Ah kau tahu Draco, besok adalah hari ulang tahunku. Dan hari ini, aku akan menjemput orang tuaku di bandara. Begini saja, besok kita bertemu lagi di sini supaya kau juga ikut merayakannya bersamaku," tawar Harry.

Draco tersenyum. Oke, sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena jalannya untuk mendapatkan pria di depannya akan berjalan mulus. "Baiklah. Aku akan sangat senang bisa hadir di pestamu. Besok pukul berapa kita bertemu?" tanya Draco.

Harry melirik sekilas jam tangannya. "Pukul satu siang? Setuju?" tanya Harry. Ia tersenyum melihat anggukan Draco. Harry lalu mengeluarkan selembar uang dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Dean! Aku pergi!" teriak Harry ke arah meja kasir dan berlalu begitu saja bersama Draco yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Draco!" seru Harry sembari bergegas menuju mobil yang juga dikendarai Ginny.

"Em, Harry, kau buru-buru sekali…"

Harry tertawa. "Pesawat yang membawa orang tuaku akan tiba sejam lagi," jelasnya.

Draco tersenyum. "Harry…" panggilnya.

Harry menoleh memandang wajah tampan Draco dari dalam mobil. "Ya?"

"Mahalo…"

Dan pipi Harry pun memanas. Untung ada Ginny yang langsung menginjak pedal mobil sambil mengumamkan 'selamat tinggal' pada Draco.

"Dia tampan…" ujar Ginny tiba-tiba setelah mereka sudah jauh meninggalkan Draco jauh di belakang mereka. Harry hanya membuang muka ke arah jendela, takut jika ia memandang ke arah Ginny rona mukanya akan terlihat dengan jelas. Dering ponsel Ginny memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Dengan sigap, Ginny mengangkat telepon sambil tetap memfokuskan perhatiannya pada jalanan di depannya.

"Pesawat mereka ditunda Harry. Sirius bilang kemungkinan mereka akan tiba besok," ujar Ginny. Harry mendesah kecewa.

"Padahal aku begitu tak sabar bertemu mereka," bisiknya.

Ginny tersenyum. "Sudahlah, lagipula mereka pasti datang besok… kita pulang saja, ya?" tawar Ginny yang disambut anggukan lemah Harry.

50 First Kisses

Draco memasuki kamar hotel dengan perasaan gembira. Ia sudah mandi dan berganti baju, lalu berniat untuk memejamkan matanya. Namun ia tak bisa. Bayangan wajah Harry selalu dan selalu hadir di benaknya tiap kali ia menutup kedua matanya. My… ia tak tahu jatuh cinta ternyata semenderita ini.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku darimana kau seharian ini?" tanya Blaise dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Drco tersenyum. "Kau tak'kan percaya dengan apa yang aku alami sore ini."

Kening Blaise berkerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang, Blaise…"

Blaise melihatnya terkejut. Tentu saja, siapa sangka playboy seperti Draco akhirnya jatuh cinta juga. Mungkin saja hal ini bisa merubah sedikit sifat buruk Draco.

"Well, katakan padaku, apa dia lebih cantik dari gadis-gadis yang biasa kau kencani?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Blaise seakan menjadi peluru yang menghunus Draco tepat di jantungnya. My… ia bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan hal itu. Selama ini dia santai saja mengencani para gadis yang disukai. Lantas kenapa orientasinya tiba-tiba berubah haluan seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti ini? Apa karena sosok Harry yang begitu indah?

"Draco!" seru Blaise yang tidak terima ia tak diacuhkan begitu saja.

"Ap—My! Bisakah kau pelankan sedikit suaramu?" seru Draco sambil berpura-pura mengusap daun telinganya.

Blaise memelototi Draco. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Tuan Muda!"

Draco menghela nafas. "Ya, ya, dia cantik Blaise. Sudahlah aku mau tidur dulu!" usir Draco sambil mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya ke arah Blaise.

50 First Kisses

Jarum jam tangan Draco menunjuk tepat ke angka 1. Draco menghela nafas kesekian kalinya untuk meredakan kegugupannya. Sebenarnya Draco merasa aneh juga sebab untuk yang pertama kalinya ia benar-benar merasa gugup bertemu seseorang seperti ini. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu masuk. Belum ada tanda-tanda Harry datang. Daripada ia mati bosan, Draco memilih untuk menyantap minuman yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Sekelebat pikiran buruk sempat menyerang Draco. Ia khawatir jangan-jangan si emerald lupa pada janjinya. Uh, padahal Draco sudah menyiapkan kado spesial untuk Harry yang masih ia letakkan di dalam mobil yang ia sewa. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Harry akan datang, Draco menyesap kembali minumannya.

Dering lonceng yang berada tepat di pintu masuk menandakan datangnya seorang pengunjung baru ke restoran itu. Draco melirik ke arah pintu masuk dan senyuman terukir di wajahnya ketika ia mendapati Harry di sana. 'Ini aneh,' batin Draco setelah ia meneliti penampilan Harry. Ya, si pemilik emerald itu masih mengenakan t-shirt putih yang sama dengan yang dipakainya kemarin. Celana jeans, sneaker, dan tas yang ia kenakan juga sama. 'Mungkin _style_-nya memang seperti itu,' batin Draco lagi.

Harry kemudian berjalan santai menuju kursi yang mereka tempati kemarin, lalu memesan _pancake_ pada pria yang dipanggil 'Dean' oleh Harry kemarin. Usai meneguk minumannya, Draco pun meninggalkan kursinya dan berjalan perlahan menuju kursi Harry.

"Aloha!" sapanya ramah sambil duduk tepat di hadapan Harry.

"Aloha," sapa Harry cuek. Ia bahkan lebih memilih membaca lembaran buku yang ada di tangannya dari pada melihat Draco.

"Jadi, kapan kita pergi ke pesta? Kau tahu aku sudah menyewa mobil sehingga kau tak perlu menumpang pada teman wanitamu semalam," ujar Draco.

Harry mendelik. "Maaf Sir, aku tidak mengerti apa yang Anda ucapkan. Lagipula saya tidak mengenal Anda," ujarnya ketus.

Draco terkejut bukan main. Tuhan, kemarin pemuda itu begitu riang! Lantas kenapa dia jadi ketus begini? Apa dia salah makan obat?

"Kau tak kenal aku?" tanya Draco tak percaya. Harry menggeleng. "My… baru kemarin kau mentraktirku makan siang dan kau sendiri yang mengajakku ke sini untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunmu hari ini!" jelas Draco.

Harry mengernyit. "Sir, aku tidak tahu siapa Anda! Lagipula hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku!" serunya pada Draco.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau mau menjemput orang tuamu kemarin…"

"Sir! Tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi! Dean! Dean! I need a help here…!" seru Harry sambil bergegas beranjak dari kursinya.

Draco sempat menahan lengan Harry. "Harry… ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Hey man! Lepaskan tanganmu sekarang juga!" ancam Dean yang sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Draco dengan sebuah pisau di tangan kanannya. Draco menyerah dan melepaskan Harry yang langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa ada penjelasan apa-apa.

"Jangan berani menemui Harry lagi!" ancam Dean.

"Siapa kau?" desis Draco menahan marah. Dengan cueknya ia berjalan meninggalkan Dean begitu saja. Tak lupa ia meletakkan selembar uang saat ia melewati meja kasir yang letaknya tak jauh dari pintu restoran.

"Harry…!" teriak Draco lagi. Kali ini ia menghampiri Harry yang saat itu mengemudikan sendiri mobilnya.

Harry menurunkan sedikit kaca mobilnya. Ia lalu melepas kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. "Well please Sir! Menjauhlah dariku! Kau sudah merusak selera makanku dan kini jangan halangi aku karena aku harus menjemput kedua orang tuaku di bandara!" Perkataan Harry yang terakhir benar-benar mengejutkan Draco. Menjemput orang tuanya di bandara? Bukankah semalam… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Draco benar-benar sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa Harry telah meninggalkannya jauh bersama kepulan asap.

Keterangan:

Aloha: sapaan yang bisa berarti 'halo' dan juga 'selamat tinggal'. Penggunaannya seperti 'annyeong haseyo' dalam bahasa Korea

Mahalo: terima kasih

..

Bersambung

..

AN: Hai! Kei di sini! Akhirnya bisa juga mengupdate chap yang ini *menghela nafas lega~~~ Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian? Review ya~~~ :D


End file.
